Alors il l'embrassa
by Miisa
Summary: "Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il fallait faire avec Snape. Ni avant, ni maintenant. Alors il l'embrassa."
1. Chapter 1

**Y**op! (_Oui, j'essaye de communiquer, ce n'est pas forcément facile_)

Je me prosterne devant J.K. Rowling et lui baise les pieds pour m'autoriser à torturer ce cher Sirius et ce cher Severus (Plus connu en France sous « l'agréable » nom de Rogue).

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, un jour, ma bêta m'aidera.

_Alors il l'embrassa._

_Chapitre **1**_

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, Black.

Severus Snape ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il tourna sur lui même un instant, puis, fixa le mur à sa gauche.

-Tu as essayé d'être discret, mais comme tu le sais ce n'est pas ton fort...

Il y eu un léger mouvement sur le mur. Comme si la surface se froissait.

Et puis, et puis, Sirius Black apparut.

-Oh, tu as empreinté la cape de Potter... Ingénieux.

Enfin, si l'on peut utiliser ce terme pour toi.

Et que me vaut ta visite?

Il y eu un blanc. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent un court instant.

-Alors c'est ici que tu passes ton temps, nez crasseux?

-Le nez crasseux t'emmerdes Black!

-Tiens, tiens... Tu continues de m'appeler "Black"! Normalement à ce stade, tu passes à *Chien galeux".

Severus lui lança un regard sombre. Pratiquement aussi sombre que le cachot où ils se trouvaient.

Quant-à Sirius, il esquissa un vague sourire,

C'est vrai, d'habitude, c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Le titille le serpent, qui de son côté envenime les choses, et tout se termine à coups de crocs.

-Oh mon pauvre Servillus, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette!

Tu peux tout dire à Tonton Sirius tu sais?

Est ce que c'est par ce que elle ne t'as pas écouté, Lily?

Est ce que c'est par ce qu'elle a embrassé James en plein milieu de la grande salle? Ta chèèèèèère Lily.

Le regard de Severus Snape changea du tout au tout. Il passa du menaçant au désespéré.

Sirius Black en fut décontenancé.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il ne souhaitait pas ça.

-Oh bon sang Snape! Mais laisse tomber avec elle enfin! Il n'y a pas que Lily Evans sur terre!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes sombre idiot? Bien sûr qu'il n'y a qu'elle! Il n'y a personne d'autre qui se préoccupe de moi, qui me connait et m'aime un minimum! Il n'y a qu'elle pour me soutenir! Comme toi et tes débiles d'amis le disent si bien je ne suis qu'une erreur de la nature! Je n'aurais même pas du exister! Il n'y a qu'elle! Hurlait le serpentard en poussant de toutes ses forces le gryffon vers la porte.

-Sors d'ici Black! Tu entends? Dégage!

Le dit Black entendait très bien. En revanche, il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il n'était pas venu pour le rendre encore plus triste. il ne voulait même pas le voir triste. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il fallait faire avec Snape. Ni avant, ne maintenant.

Alors il l'embrassa.

_A suivre..._

Youhouuu chers lecteurs! (Lectrices serait plus approprié...)

Bon, ce n'est que le début, les prochains chapitres seront bien plus longs (et bien plus comique!).

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Et au passage, excusez moi encore une fois pour les fautes, ma bêta lectrice (que j'aime follement à la folie d'amuuuuuuuuuur) n'est pas encore opérationnelle, et moi et mes fautes on va de paire.

Merci d'avoir lu! *S'incline*


	2. Chapter 2

**Y**ouhouuuu! Me revoila enfin! Je ne comptais pas mettre autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre 2, mais mes devoirs de Français n'ont pas été de cet avis!  
Tout d'abord les remerciements! Alors, encore et toujours, merci à J.K. Rowling d'être un pur génie d'invention et de me faire rêver éveillée depuis 10 ans.  
Et merci à toutes les personnes adorables qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter! Je vous en suis très reconnaissante!

Donc, sur ce, j'arrête de blablater sinon je sans que notre cher Snape va me jetter un sortilège peut recommendable, alors, bonne lecture! (Excusez moi encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographes...)

(Et Yuma, J-2! Je t'aime mon amante!)

_Et pour les fans du ténébreux serpentard, le chapitre suivant sera de son point de vue!_

**Point de vue interne de _Sirius Black_**

Choc inter galactique. Nada. Rien. Le trou noir. Le vide. Le néant. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête en cet instant.

Aucun de nous deux ne bouge, nous sommes comme... figés.

Fumseck passe en jetant des fleurs et criant avec la voix d'Albus Dumbledore "Sirius Black à embrassé Severus Snape!".  
Mon dieu. Je suis en plein délire là, où en plein cauchemar, au choix.  
Je cligne des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Le charme s'estompe et la réalité me frappe en pleine face.  
A moins que ce ne soit le poing de Snape.

-Mais t'es complètement taré!

Je le regarde totalement éberlué, la bouche ouverte et les yeux à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites.  
Par les griffes de Mc Gonagall! J'AI EMBRASSE SEVERUS SNAPE! (Alias nez crasseux, servillus, serpent-à-sonnette-en-panne, petite chose, calamar junior, veracrasse, gnome des cachots, horklump, scout à pétard foireux, et j'en passe...)

Dans un grand mouvement de cape, il se précipite vers la porte et détale sans demander son reste.  
Et je reste là, pauvre idiot que je suis, sur le sol dur des cachots, à me demander si James m'a fait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ingurgiter de la poudre de cheminette durant le repas pour me rendre aussi con!  
Je me relève d'un mouvement gauche, titube un peu jusqu'à trouver un équilibre potable et je retourne en direction des dortoirs gryffon.  
J'ai besoin de dormir. A moins que je ne dorme déjà! Oh pitié Goldric! Pour l'amour des Gryffondors! Faîtes que tout cela ne fut qu'un malheureux cauchemar!

Si je me noyais dans un cauchemar, James lui, nageait en plein rêve.  
C'est son visage rayonnant que je vis en premier en poussant la porte du dortoir. Il était en grande discussion avec Remus, enfin si on peut appeler ça une discussion. C'était plutôt un monologue qui traitait de Lily, des lèvres de Lily, du parfum de Lily, de la douceur des lèvres de Lily, du sourire de Lily, de la fermeté des lèvres de Lily, des cheveux de Lily, ET de la façon d'embrasser de Lily. Absolument passionnant. Si vous voulez mon avis, je n'ai rien raté. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de mon cher James!

-Sirius! Te voilà enfin! Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais?

Qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire il y a quelque minutes...?

-Sirius? Siiiirius? Mais qu'est ce que t'as? Pourquoi tu parles pas? Et puis t'en fais une tête! On dirait que tu viens d'embrasser Servillius!

Tu crois pas si bien dire.

-Outch. Je viens d'imaginer comment ça serait de l'embrasser... Je ne souhaite ça à personne! Totalement Répugnant...

Pas tant que ça.

-Mais parle bon sang de bonsoir de bonjour d'au revoir! Hé mec, t'as pas à être gêné, t'es mon meilleur pote. Je t'en veux pas de t'être barré durant le moment le plus  
important de ma vie!  
-Mon dieu! James Potter! A t'entendre on dirait que tu viens de te marier! Intervint Lupin.  
-Bah c'est à peu près ça! Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire débile.

C'est fini. James est irrécupérable. Je le laisse à ses états d'âme et m'enfonce sous ma couette pour penser aux miens.  
Bordel. C'est la merde. La grosse merde. La bouse d'hippogriffe même. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire un truc pareil?

...Je me tourne à gauche

...Je me tourne à droite

... Je me met sur le ventre

... De profil

Raaaaaaaaaaaah! Rien à faire j'arrive pas à dormir! Quoi que je fasse le souvenirs d'un beau (Qui a dit beau? Certainement pas moi!) serpentard me hante!  
Je revois la scène en boucle, bande son incluse. Résonne à mes oreilles le bruissement de sa cape sur le parquet, les cris, le caressement de nos lèvres, les gémissements et...  
QUELS GEMISSEMENTS?

-Putain James! Rêve de perversités si tu veux mais boucle là!

La nuit va être longue. Très longue.

A en juger par la frénésie de James, il est 6heures du matin.

-Anya... Qu'ech qui che pache...?  
-Patmooooooool! Réveil toiiiiiii!

J'ouvre à regret un oeil, puis l'autre, j'ouvre grand la bouche et fais un bon en arrière.

-Par Merlin! James!  
-Dis, dis, ça me va bien? Je suis comment? Tu en pers tes mots? Je suis si beau que ça? Ça va plaire à Lily hein? M'assomme de questions le pauvre ignorant.

J'oublie momentanément qu'il m'a réveillé super tôt un samedi, par ce que l'amoureux transit en face de moi possède un gout vestimentaire des plus surprenant. Voire époustouflant. Voire horriblement horrible.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu? Tu ressembles à... à... à rien du tout! Rien ne peut qualifier ces ça!

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire, il a l'air de penser que c'est un compliment. Le pauvre. J'ai presque honte pour lui.  
Non. J'ai honte.  
Pas que les vêtements en eux même soit laids (Évidement, vu que je les ai choisit pour lui. Si on le laissait faire il se baladerait en tutu rose fushia. Non, j'exagère. Remarquez...), mais on aurait mis notre main à couper qu'il avait choisit les habits qui juraient le plus avec les autres.  
Un léger pull bleu, avec par dessus un T-shirt jaune canari, un pantacourt vert sombre et les chaussettes de l'équipe de quidditch rouge à rayures dorés qui remontent jusqu'aux genoux. Ravissant. A tout ça s'ajoutait ses lunettes colorées en rose pour l'occasion.  
Et bé! Le premier rendez vous avec Lily allait être mémorable!

-Alors! T'en penses quoi!  
-C'est... à ton image...  
-PETER!

Ça, c'était la voix de Remus. Étant donné son statut de plus calme du groupe, son cri était d'autant plus inquiétant.  
James-j'aime-les-couleurs-qui-pètent et moi nous retournèrent vers l'origine du hurlement.  
Peter était étalé sur le tapis rouge et or du dortoir, visiblement dans un état second.

-C'est... c'est... James... les couleurs... les habits... tout ça... ce fut trop dur pour lui... Balbutia notre pauvre Lunard en plein stress.

Une fois James habillé de manière décente, et Peter réveillé par un bon sortilège du sot d'eau, nous allons enfin pouvoir profiter du petit déjeuner.  
Il est actuellement 8h et je meurs de faim. Croyez le ou non, James était très attaché à ses lunettes roses.

Un groupe de serpentard passe devant nous, en nous regardant avec dédain.  
A sa tête Kelly Clarks, armée de sa brosse qui s'adapte à la chevelure qu'elle doit coiffer, caresse avec attention les longs cheveux luisants de Lucius Malfoy, qui pavanant comme un roi, se prend les pieds dans une pierre qui dépassait un peu plus que les autres.  
Nous éclatons de rire dans un grand vacarme joyeux. James en pleurait presque, Remus essayait de se contenir et Peter ricanait tout en se cachant soigneusement derrière les deux autres rieurs.  
Moi, mon rire mourut d'en ma gorge aussi vite qu'il y fit son apparition.  
Je venais de croiser un regard encore plus sombre que le lac dans le parc du château.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**B**onjour! Voilà (_enfin_) le chapitre 3! Bon je comptais le poster bien plus tôt mais l'inspiration n'était pas là (Maintenant elle l'eeeeeeeeeest!) Et puis il y avait les bac blancs et il y avait ... Ok j'arrête les excuses de toute façon vous vous en fichez hein?

Alors merci à J.K. Rowling pour son oeuvre magnifique, et **MERCI **à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter et de m'ajouter dans leurs alertes, ça me fait vraiiiiiiiiiment plaisir! Ca fait tellement du bien de se dire que l'on n'écrit pas que pour soi-même! Ce chapitre est plus court, mais pour compenser le prochain sera plus long!

Encore merci de nous suivre, Sirius, Severus et moi, _bonne lecture_!

(Et encore pardon pour les fautes..)

_**Point de vue interne à Severus Snape**_

Putain quel connard. Je savais qu'il me détestait. Mais j'aurais jamais imaginer à quel point. Pourquoi t'arrêtes de rire hein? Rigole pauvre con prétentieux! Rigole! C'est si facile de se moquer de Servillus. C'est tellement drôle de se moquer de Servillus.  
Et puis c'est quoi cette attitude? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ces yeux globuleux! Qu'es ce que t'as? Qu'es ce que t'as? Qu'es ce que t'aaaaaaaaaaaaas?

J'inspire un bon coup, je ne dis rien et je continue ma route. Mais ça, ce n'est pas surprenant. Ce qui est plus étrange c'est que lui, il n'ai rien dit. C'est pas son genre à ce pauvre con de se la fermer.  
Je le hais. C'est de toute évidence un nouveau moyen de pression. Genre "si tu fais pas ci, ben je dis qu'on s'est embrassé à tout Poudlard!". Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais.

Je m'assied à la table des serpentards, un peu à l'écart. Un peu comme toujours. Et je lève les yeux, comme toujours. Vers elle. Toujours vers elle.  
Lily.

-Sev'? Pourquoi tu trembles? Me demande Lucius avec inquiétude.

Mais Lucius, je ne l'entend pas. Je ne le vois pas. Je ne vois qu'elle. Et lui. Potter. Cet abominable petit con. Et leurs mains qui s'étreignent. Et leurs sourires qui se répondent. Et leurs lèvres qui se caressent.  
Alors je détourne la tête. Pour ne pas vomir. Ou ne pas pleurer.

Et je croise son regard. Black. Et le monde réapparaît. Et les formes se détachent. Et les couleurs reviennent. Et les souvenirs à leur suite.  
Et à 17 ans, ça fou les larmes aux yeux, les souvenirs. Ça vous prend la gorge et vous étouffe le cœur.

Alors je me lève et je fuis, je cours. Loin. Encore plus loin. Toujours plus loin.

-Severus! Severus! Attends! Severus attends!

La voix de Lucius résonne à mes oreilles mais je m'en fou.  
Je m'effondre dans les toilettes abandonnées des filles et je me laisse aller sur le flot des sanglots.

Seul. Désespérément seul.

Et dire que l'espace d'un instant j'espérai que Black me suivrait, comme hier.  
Mais de toute façon je le hais. Et il me hait aussi. Alors pourquoi il m'a embrassé ce pauvre débile?  
Surement par ce que c'est Black. Et que je suis Snape. Et que tout ce qui pourra faire de la peine à Snape est amusant pour Black.  
Sûrement. Non. C'est plus que sûr, c'est évident.

_Lâchez moi! Lâchez moi! Je ne veux pas vous suivre! Lâchez moiiiiiiiiiiii..._

J'hurle dans mon sommeil, et me débat contre des agresseurs invisibles. Et puis soudain, j'émerge, j'ouvre les yeux, une expression de pure horreur gravée sur le visage.  
Il n'y a plus hurlements, plus d'agresseurs, plus d'horreurs. Plus que moi. Moi et ma solitude.

Une voix cristalline emplis le vide.

-Un cauchemar?

Je ne suis pas si seul finalement. Un fantôme, celui de Mimi Geignarde, me fixe. On peut voir au travers de sa peau pâle. Aussi pâle que la mienne. Une peau de mort.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, essayant de reprendre mes esprits en même temps que ma respiration.

-Moi aussi, j'en fais, des cauchemars. Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.  
-Les fantômes ne dorment pas.

J'ai retrouvé mon calme. J'ai retrouvé mon semblant d'assurance. J'ai retrouvé mon aura glaciale. C'est une bonne chose. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais? S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement très vexée. Tu n'es pas mort! Tu n'en sais rien! Elle pinça les lèvres, son menton tremblota, et elle voleta jusque sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, me tournant ostensiblement le dos.

-Euh, Mimi? Mimi? Boude pas d'accord?

Elle me jeta un regard noir.  
Mauvais signe. Je vais bientôt finir noyé dans une cuvette des toilettes si ça continu. A rajouter sur ma liste: Ne jamais vexer Mimi Geignarde.

-S'il te plait Mimi, dis moi juste, quelqu'un est passé ici pendant que je dormais?

Manquerait plus que l'on m'ait vu par terre, en plein cauchemar et pour couronner le tout, entrain de pleurer.

-As ton avis, quelqu'un aurait eu envie de me voir? Hein? Hein? Qui se préoccupe de MI-MI?

Elle avait prononcé les deux dernières syllabes en me traversant la poitrine de son index.

-S'il te plait Mimi..!

Elle fit la moue.

-Répètes?

Je soupire.

-S'il te plait Mimi.

Elle a l'air satisfaite. J'insiste sur le "a l'air". On sait jamais avec elle.

-Il y a eu un garçon!  
-Quoi?  
-Et il est resté à côté de toi longtemps.  
-Combien de temps?  
-Longtemps.  
-Mimi!  
-Longtemps j'ai dis!  
-Et, et c'était qui?  
-Sais pas.  
-Mimi!  
-Sais paaaaaas.  
-Il était comment alors?  
-Sais pluuuuus.  
-Quoi? Mais Mimi! Je t'en prie!

Et me tira la langue et repartit toute guillerette dans un tuyau de canalisation. Qu'elle plaie cette fille!

Je sors précipitamment de la pièce. C'est pas vrai. Bon sang Salazar! Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais?

Maintenant, vu l'heure, plus d'autre option que de rentrer au dortoir. Je marche d'un pas rapide. Un peu trop rapide.  
Je bouscule avec force quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose.

La chose en question se trouve être un grand chien noir.

**_A suivre_**


	4. Chapter 4

**E**nfiiiiiiin je poste ce chapitre! Je vous passe les déboires que j'ai eu avec mon ordinateur. Peu importe mes excuses, la vérité est que je n'arrive pas à poster rapidement (soupir de désespérée).  
Un énooooooooorme merci pour les reviews qui me font à chaque fois tellement plaisir... Je vous aime! (Imaginez un petit coeur ici)

Place au **Chapitre 4**!

Point de vue de Sirius Black

_NON! ENCORE LUI! Oh non mais c'est pas vrai..._

-Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi?

_Je pourrais te poser la même question figures toi!_

-Ouaf!

_Super ma réponse. Quelle classe!_

-Sais-tu au moins que les chiens ne sont pas acceptés à Poudlard?

_Sais-tu au moins que les chiens ne sont pas dotés de paroles?_

-Argraouaf!  
-On se ressemble un peu tout les deux...

_Et puis quoi encore...?_

-Moi aussi je ne suis pas le bienvenu dans cette école...

_Hein?_

-Awa?  
-À voir la bouille que tu fais, on dirait presque que tu me comprends! Mais ce n'est pas possible n'est ce pas? Personne ici ne me comprend. Pas même moi! Et encore moins un chien! Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste? C'est par ce que tu es perdu? C'est ça? Attends voir...

_Qu'est ce qu'il raconte lui? Évidemment qu'un chien ne peut pas le comprendre! AAH! Que! Quoi! He! C'est quoi ces mains baladeuses! Hé! Ho!_

-Agrrrr..rraouf...fa..AG..gg!  
-Mais arrête de bouger! Mais calme toi enfin! Je veux juste voir si tu as un collier ou un truc du genre!

_Non, mais non! Lâche moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

-Aouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!  
-Hé! Héé! Calme! On va se faire repérer! Chut! Chut! Tais toi! Tais toi! Allez gentil toutou arrêêêêêête!

_Agna? Gentil Toutou? Qui? Moi?_

Ça, ça m'a fait arrêter d'hurler à la mort. _Remarquez, si je reste encore dans les bras de Servillus, l'idée du suicide risque de me traverser l'esprit._  
Il me regarde, ancrant ses yeux sombres dans les miens.  
Quelques secondes passent.  
Il m'entoure toujours de ses bras.  
Nous nous fixons.  
Il esquisse un sourire. _Depuis quand Servillus sait sourire?_ Pour l'instant je me fiche de le savoir.  
Ses doigts effleurent lentement ma tête.  
Mes muscles se relâchent. Toute trace de malaise ou de dégout quitte mon corps.  
Je suis juste bien.

_Bon que j'apprécie les caresses est normal pour un chien. Que j'apprécie celles du nez crasseux l'est un peu moins..._

Qu'importe.

-Bon alors mon coco, est-ce que tu as un collier ou un quelconque tatouage?

Ses mains me parcourent, cherchant un signe, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, qui pourrait lui indiquer mon maître.

Mon maître? **_Mon _maître**? Sirius Black n'a pas de maître!

-Arouaf!

Il ricane. Si ce n'était pas Severus Snape je pourrai croire qu'il rigole simplement. Mais Snape étant Snape, il ne peut que ricaner tout au plus!

-T'es mignon tout plein!

_Mayday, mayday! Un bisounours atteint mentalement a pris possession du corps de Servilus!_

-Eh bien, je ne trouve rien sur ton possesseur potentiel...

_Ça c'est d'la phrase à la Servilus. JE N'AI PAS DE MAÎTRE!_

-OUUUUAF!  
-Ooh tu sais quoi? Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit sûr pour l'instant. Tu comprends monsieur le chien, si Rusard te trouve, lui qui a horreur des canidés, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau!

Ah non mais non. « Monsieur le chien » n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout d'accord!  
J'm'en fou de Rusard! Si je retrouve pas James tout de suite dans la forêt, il va me démonter!  
_  
Qu'est ce que... Nooooooooon! Pitiiiiiéééééé! Pas le menton! Noooooooon! C'est fourbe! C'est cruel! C'est indigne! C'est... trop agréable..._

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends?  
-Ouaf!

Désolé James... Mais entre tes coups de bois de cerf et ses gratouillis sous le menton, le choix est vite fait! Tu gambaderas dans la forêt après Remus tout seul! (Et avec Peter, mais bon, il est toujours à la traine lui.)

Par la barbe de Merlin, de Godric et du Magicien d'Oz!  
Je suis maudit! Je sais bien que je n'ai pas toujours été un modèle de sagesse et de respect, mais bon sang! Je n'ai pas mérité ça n'est ce pas?  
Il voulait que je dorme dans le même lit que _lui_! Je n'en reviens pas!  
Quand il avait parlé d'un « endroit sûr », j'avais naïvement pensé qu'il m'emenerait dans un petit coin tranquille au fin fond d'un couloir, du quel je pourrais m'évader sans trop de soucis pour retrouver mon dortoir. Mais non! Nez crasseux voulait que l'on dorme _ensemble_ dans la salle sur demande.  
Mais il n'en n'est pas question!  
Moi, Sirius Black, dormir avec... Servilus? Plutôt coucher avec Salazar Serpentard!  
En plus, depuis quand il se comporte comme un Poufsouffle?  
Déjà, quand j'ai voulu me transformer en chien dans les toilettes des filles, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux de le trouver en larme à même le sol!  
Et maintenant, j'apprends avec horreur que ça ne le dérangerai pas, _lui_, _SerpentMan_, de dormir avec un chien! Pire encore! Avec _moi_, en chien.  
Tiens ça me rappel une chanson du groupe _Sorcerer Brunes _« Oh Avada Kadavrisez, Avada Kadavrisez moi »

Mais où va le monde! Mieux! Où va Severus Snape! Et... où vais-je moi?  
C'est bien joli de courir à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour fuir Sevychou, mais là... Où je suis? Ah non! Ne me dites pas que je suis perdu! Ce serait la bave de crapaud sur le chocogrenouille!

-AROUAF!

AAAH! MON DIEU! QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ENCORE?  
Une bête sauvage enragée vient de se jeter sur moi!  
Mais mon dieu, mon dieu,qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ce soir?  
Oh Godric, grand Godric Gryffondor, est-ce par ce que j'ai embrassé un serpentard? Servillus en plus? Ne m'en voulez plus et aidez moi par pitié!

Avec l'aide de Godric ou juste grâce à celle de mes muscles, je repousse mon assaillant d'un grand coup de patte.  
Je me retourne vivement et fixe mon adversaire.

Miss Teigne.

Je pousse un juron qui s'apparente plus à un « agraou » qu'à un « P*ta*n de b*rd*l de m*rd* ».  
Avec James, on a toujours suspecté cette chatte d'être au courant de notre statut d'animagus.

_Rappelez moi ce que j'ai fais pour être dans cette situation?_

Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est ma punition divine pour avoir embrassé Snape.  
Mais Godric, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça! Ce n'est pas cette chatte mal-léchée qui viendra à bout moi. Et en plus, les lèvres de Servillus étaient douces!

C'était le coup de grâce pour ce pauvre Godric, divinité des Gryffondors. Miss Teigne bondit et s'en suivit une course poursuite acharnée.

_Ahh! Noon! Excusez moi! Excusez moi! Je ne voulais pas dire ça! Je l'ai dit sur le coup de l'adrénaline! C'était stupide! Je ne le pensais pas! Noooon!_

Et c'est repartit. Courir au grès des couloir, courir au grès du hasard. Courir toujours.  
Plus loin. Toujours plus loin. Pas l'temps d's'arrêter. Pas l'temps d'respirer. Un peu plus loin. Toujours plus loin.

_C'est qu'elle cachait son jeu Miss Teigne! Elle court vite la salle bête!_

La statue de la sorcière borgne! La salle commune n'est plus très loin, _je suis sauvé_!  
Plus que quelques mètres et c'est bon!

Je reprend ma forme humaine et hurle à l'intention de la grosse dame sur le tableau « CROTTE DE PITIPONK ». Je m'engouffre dans l'ouverture et je reprends ma respiration. C'est bon. Le temps que Miss Teigne prévienne Rusard, je serai paisiblement pelotonné sous ma couette!

-SIRIUS!

Ça, c'est James. Bon sang. Je me trompais y'a quelques minutes en me pensant sauvé. Là, je suis condamné à finir empalé sur un mur par un cerf déchaîné. Mais dites moi qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça! Un baiser ne peux pas engendrer autant de péripéties quand même!

-Écoute Jamesie, je voulais te rejoindre je t'assure mais j'ai croisé Sna... Miss Teigne dans un couloir et j'ai du me planquer mais cette chatte moisie n'a pas voulu me...  
-Oh Sirius!

Je manque d'air là. J'étouffe pour être plus précis. James me serre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Oh comme je suis heureux de ne pas être à la place de Lily qui doit subir ça plusieurs fois pas jour!

-James! Tu vas finir par le tuer!

Oh Remus! Comme c'est gentil à toi de me sauver la vie!

Je respire difficilement. Et ce n'est pas qu'à cause du calinou-meurtrier de James. C'est que c'est stressant, de le voir, James, te regarder les yeux pleins de larmes!

-Qu-erh-cekhh-i-s-pass-euurf...?

Ouhla. On la refait. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe?  
-J'ai cru... J'ai cru...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

-James?  
-On a cru que tu t'étais fais tuer.

En temps normal, cette phrase, elle m'aurait fait rire tant elle était stupide. Mais là, elle est tout sauf ironique, ou comique. Elle est réaliste. Remus est le plus sérieux du monde, Peter, lui, est assis par terre, replié sur lui même, les bras autour des genoux, livide. Quant à James...

-Tuer? Mais pourquoi Miss Teigne me tuerai?  
-Pas Miss Teigne sombre idiot. Ta mère.

_Ma mère_? **MA MÈRE**?Plus connue sous le nom de Walburga Black. Et encore plus connue sous le qualificatif de « vieille harpie », ou « vieille charpie ». Tout dépend du jour et de l'humeur.

-Quoi _ma mère_? J'ai délibérément craché ses derniers mots. Par ce qu'elle me dégoute, elle et sa manie des sangs purs.

Remus me tend une enveloppe rouge, ouverte.

-Une _beuglante_?  
-Elle a explosé dès que Trecy l'a apporté.

Trecy, c'est ma chouette. Une magnifique Chouette Harfang. Je l'ai choisit il y a 5 ans, pour ma première année à Poudlard.  
Ma mère à enragé durant des semaines. Sois disant que le plumage de Trecy n'est pas assez pur.  
De toute façon, il n'y a que la pureté pour ma mère.

-Oh intéressant.  
-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour la lire?  
-J'm'en fou de ce qu'elle veut la vioque.  
-Lis-la. Exigea James.

Je le fixe, choqué. D'habitude James est toujours d'accord avec moi en ce qui concerne ma mère. En ce qui concerne tout d'ailleurs. Ou presque.  
De mauvaise grâce, je saisi la lettre. L'écriture de ma mère n'a pas vraiment changée. Elle est peut-être juste encore plus penchée que d'habitude. Plus l'écriture est penchée, plus elle est en colère. Apparemment, sa colère était aussi noire que l'encre qu'elle a utilisé.

_S.,_

_Tu as dépassé toutes les limites que je t'avais imposées.  
__Tu ne respecte rien! Tu ne comprends rien! Espèce d'incapable! Tu devrais lécher notre sol de reconnaissance pour t'avoir élevé!  
__Traitre à ton sang!  
__Ne t'approches plus de Regulus. Lui, contrairement à toi, il devient un bon sorcier. Un sang pur. Une élite. Un **vrai** sorcier.  
__Tu n'es plus mon fils. Tu n'es plus un Black. Tu n'es plus rien de toute façon. Pas même de la bouse de dragon sous mes talons-hauts. Rien.  
__Tu me répugnes.  
__J'espère que tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances! De préférence de ma main. C'est tout ce que tu mérites pour salir le nom de ta famille!  
__Attends... Qu'elle famille? Tu n'as plus de famille! Tu n'as plus que... rien!  
__Tes jours sont comptés pour avoir déshonorés les Black._

_W.B._

**_À suivre..._**


End file.
